Finding True Love
by DaniLa Cyrus
Summary: Su relación siempre fue tensa, complicada, por lo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el día que Edward la dejó. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse destrozada por dentro aquel día. ¿Podrá Isabella volver a amar como una vez lo hizo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, como estan? Bueno soy nueva, y espero que les guste, Gracias a mi beta, Ally, que sin ella, esta historia, no estaría hoy aqui._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo solo juego con ellos :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prefacio<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Aún no hay día que no recuerde las palabras que me dijo Edward, y a pesar de que ya pasaron dos años de ese día, me siguen doliendo. Es como si clavaran una daga en el medio del pecho.**_

_**Los recuerdos se sienten como si esa herida que fuese reabierta de golpe, y aunque parezca raro, creo que duele más que ese día.**_

_***Flashback***_

—_**Bella, esto no puede seguir de esta manera. Ya no puedo... —Me dijo Edward, y sentí una voz diciendo que lo que vendría a continuación no iba a ser bueno.**_

—_**¿Que quieres decir? —Le pregunté entre confundida y con temor.**_

—_**Bella, ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no va para más. Ambos sabemos que no te amo y que nunca lo hice… —Sentí un dolor en el medio del pecho. ¿Cómo que Edward nunca me amó? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?**_

—_**¿Qué?**_

—_**Vamos, Bella. Siempre supiste que todo fue parte de una apuesta. O si no, ¿por qué me fijaría en alguien tan inocente como tú? —Sentí un vuelco en el estómago por sus palabras. —Pero no sé… Después de un tiempo, me atrapó tu manera de ser, tan suave, tan frágil, tan inocente… que no te podía dejar como dejé a cualquiera del Instituto. Tú, aunque no lo quería, admitir eras única…**_

—_**Pero, Edward. Yo... Yo te amo… Y te perdono eso y todo lo demás, podemos empezar de cero, Edward. TE AMO, por favor… —Le dije desesperada. Aún sabiendo que fui un juguete usado, lo amaba.**_

_**Edward se agarro el puente de la nariz con los dedos, demostrando exasperación.**_

—_**No, Bella. Entiende. NO TE AMO. Nunca lo hice. Todo siempre fue una farsa, Bella. SE TERMINÓ. TERMINAMOS.**_

_**Y allí termino todo. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de mi casa. Se fue de mi vida, de mi todo…**_

_***Fin del flashback***_

_**Lagrimas caían de mis ojos al recordar esas palabras. Al recordar cómo me usó para ganar esa maldita apuesta.**_

_**Pero ya nada importaba… Todo había cambiado.**_

_**Ya no era la Bella de la que Edward alguna vez se enamoró. Yo había cambiado completamente. **_

_**Algunos opinaban que para mal, otros para bien. Y quizás todos tenían algo de razón. **_

_**Yo solo sabía que la inofensiva y débil Bella que alguna maldita vez fui, ya no existía. Ya había muerto.**_


	2. Hoy será un buen día

Los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos :D...

* * *

><p>Capitulo Uno.<br>Bella POV  
>"Hoy será un buen día." Me convencí mentalmente mientras me vestía con una falda tiro alto y una musculosa.<br>Realmente no sé porque sentía eso, ya que para mí los días se convertían en lo mismo… Ropa provocativa, algún muchacho, ir a cenar, y pasar una buena noche.  
>Suspiré. Siempre era la misma rutina, y me encantaba.<br>Bajé a hacerme un desayuno, cuando pase por el lado del reloj que me regalo mi madre para mi cumpleaños y ya era tarde.  
>—Mierda. Mierda… ¡Y MÁS MIERDA! —Insulté sin contenerme mientras corría al recibidor a buscar mi abrigo y mi cartera. Tomé mi celular, dinero y me partí a mi rutina diaria.<br>Mi Universidad quedaba a dos cuadras de donde vivía, y a una cuadra estaba la mejor cafetería de todo Nueva York. La cual, me favorecía en ocasiones como ésta, cuando llevaba el tiempo justo y necesario.  
>Luego de chocar con personas en mi rápido andar y disculparme, llegué a la cafetería. Cuando entré, ese exquisito olor a café que me encantaba me inundó. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.<br>—¡Bella! ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Me preguntó Ness, la camarera.  
>—¡Si, Ness! —Le sonreí en respuesta.<br>Ness se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, desde que él me dejó.  
>Edward Cullen era mi maldito ex novio, y cuando él me dejo, todo cambió. Yo ya no era la inocente y reservada Bella Swan. Orgullosamente, puedo admitir que vivía el día a día, simplemente una chica de una noche, sin compromisos.<br>Y sí, conocía a la perfección -si es que a eso nos referimos como íntimamente- a la mayoría de los hombres que podían clasificarse como buenos en la cama.  
>Mi trato era ese. Simplemente una noche. Cero ataduras ni compromisos, solo sexo. Aunque muchos, sobre todo el pesado de Mike Newton, querían repetir aquello conmigo.<br>Cuando él me dejo, Jacob, un antiguo amigo de la familia, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Él me ayudo a salir de la depresión en la que me encontraba. Se hizo tan importante en mi vida, que me había tatuado en mi muñeca un lobo rojizo, ya que ese era su animal favorito.  
>Volviendo al tema de ÉL… Cuando nos separamos, me alejó de toda su familia. Alice, mi atolondrada ex mejor amiga; Jasper, el novio de ella, y la persona con que siempre podía contar; Esme, mi segunda madre; Carlisle, mi segundo padre; Emmett, mi hermano oso; y… bueno, creo que hay que nombrar a su novia Rosalie, una rubia oxigenada que se llevaba muy bien con Edward -situación de la cual siempre sospeché-.<br>Ninguno de ellos eran hijos biológicos de Esme y Carlisle. Alice y Edward eran mellizos de sangre, Emmett era sobrino biológico de Carlisle, así como Rosalie y Jasper lo eran de Esme. Cuando la hermana de Esme y su esposo murieron, dejaron la tutela a ellos, aunque conservaban su apellido original: Hale.  
>—¡Bella, tu café! —Me gritó Ness desde la caja.<br>Me acerqué sonriendo, cuando de la nada vi a una enana y a un rubio pagando. Se parecían a demasiado a Alice y Jasper, sin lugar a dudas.  
>Y de nuevo, mi mente me pasaba una mala jugada. Ellos no podían estar acá. Era imposible.<br>Le estaba pagando a Ness cuando escuche la conversación que mantenían la enana y el rubio.  
>—¿Bella? ¿Será Bella, Jazz?<br>—No lo sé, Alice. No creo…  
>—Oh, ojala la encontrara de nuevo, Jazz. Deseo tanto encontrarme con Bells.<br>¡NO! Esto no me estaba pasando. ¿Que hacían Alice y Jasper en Nueva York? ¿Estaría él acá? No estaba lista para verlo…  
>"¡BELLA, DETENTE! Respira y retrocede, ellos no te vieron." Me recordé a mí misma.<br>Tomé el café y empecé a caminar hacia la salida como si fuera un ladrón intentando ocultarse. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, pero cerrar los ojos para mí con tacones, no eran una buena combinación.  
>Entonces, tropecé con algo. Esperaba el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos grises. Yo conocía esos ojos, pero, ¿de dónde?<br>—Bella, ¿eres tú? —Hice memoria al escuchar su voz. Y claro, era Emmett.  
>—Hola, Emm. —Le dije con timidez.<br>—Mamá, papá, llamen a Alice y a Jasper que se mueren. —Dijo eso mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.  
>—Emmett, ¿me dejas abrazar a mi pequeña? —Dijo la hermosa voz de Esme.<br>—Claro mamá, mejor voy a buscar yo a los chicos… —Dijo Emmett, y en ese momento los delicados brazos de Esme me rodearon en un abrazo.  
>—Bella, pero que hermosa que estas… —Me dijo Esme, mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo una lagrima corría por su mejilla.<br>La abrasé con una fuerza que jamás imagine mientras que ella me lo devolvía con la misma intensidad.  
>—Te extrañé tanto, hija, que ni te lo imaginas… —Me dijo mientras me miraba con amor. —¡Pero qué hermosa que estas! —Sonrió acariciándome una mejilla.<br>—Gracias, Esme. Yo también te extrañe mucho… —Le sonreí antes de darle un beso en su mejilla. —¿Y Carlisle?  
>—Aquí estoy, hermosa. ¿Cómo estás? —Me respondió Carlisle abrazándome.<br>—Bien. ¿Y...? —Mi pregunta quedó sin formular al oír el grito chillón de Alice.  
>—Oh, por Dios de todo lo que es santo… ¡¿Eres tú, Bella? ¡Pero qué hermosa que estas! Dios, mírate. ¡Esa ropa! Me tienes que decir donde compraste esa falda y...<br>—Alice, para. Yo también te extrañe. Y tú también estas hermosa, y la falda la compre en una de tienda de por aquí cerca...  
>—Te extrañe mucho, Bells. —Me dijo antes de abrazarme y llorar en mi hombro como niña pequeña. Sonreí intentando consolarla mientras correspondía a su abrazo.<br>—Ya, enana. No llores… —Le acaricié su corto y negro cabello. —Estamos juntas partir de ahora, ¿no?  
>—Eso ni siquiera se pregunta… —Me reprendió sonriente separándose y besándome en la mejilla. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.<br>Luego de saludar a Jasper, los observé y todos estaban ahí. Menos ÉL y Rosalie, así que me arme de valor y pregunté:  
>—Emmm… ¿y Rosalie?<br>Todos se dieron una rápida mirada y luego Emmett se atrevió hablarme.  
>—Bella… No sé cómo decirte esto, pero lo mejor es que te lo diga ahora. —Podía jurar que el gran Emmett Cullen, alias "oso", estaba nervioso.<br>—Dilo, Emm. Sin anestesia… —Le respondí con la respiración un poco acelerada.  
>—Rosalie está de Luna de Miel... —Bufé. La muy perra había dejado a Emm, y podía sentir el poco de dolor que quedaban en esas palabras. —Con Edward.<br>—¿QUÉ? ¡¿ROSALIE Y EDWARD ESTAN DE EN UNA LUNA DE MIEL? Yo sabía que la muy perra se llevaba demasiado bien con el malnacido de… —Me callé al recordar que Esme y Carlisle estaban delante de mí, y no era decente que puteara a sus hijos de esa manera. Respiré profundamente para calmarme. —Lo siento, Esme, Carlisle…  
>—Está bien, cariño. No te preocupes… —Esme me sonrió. —Tus insultos no son nada comparados a los de Alice. —Dijo ella en tono divertido mientras Carlisle asentía.<br>—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a tomar un café? —Preguntó Emmett.  
>—Claro. —Dijeron todos los Cullen presentes con sonrisas en sus rostros.<br>—Por mi está bien… —Sonreí.  
>En ese momento, me di cuenta que Emmett me miraba con esa mirada tan penetrante que hacía que cualquier mujer se babeara, y yo no era la excepción, por lo que me sonrojé. El sonrió cuando vio mi sonrojo.<br>Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda donde cabíamos todos. Pusimos nuestros cafés sobre ella, y yo esperaba que alguien preguntara algo. Hasta que por fin, Alice habló:  
>—¿Bella?<br>—¿Si?  
>—¿Cómo te tomaste el que Edward te dejara? —Suspiré ante su pregunta.<br>Esta iba a ser una LARGA charla…

* * *

><p>HoLa, ¿hay alguien hay?, Espero que le guste, gracias de nuevo a Mi Beta, y a mi primer Review, Lady Rebel Girl, gracias por el consejo :D, ¿Algun Reviews? Solamente apreten el botoncito Azul :D Se despide,<p>

Con Cariño.

DaniLa


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Dos.**

¿Cómo explicarles a Esme y Carlisle -más que cualquiera de ellos- lo que ahora era? Bueno no es que me molestara ser lo que me decían las de la universidad, pero Carlisle y Esme no se lo tomarían muy bien.

—Bueno… No muy bien. —Suspiré algo nerviosa. —Primero entré en una depresión muy grande y… ¿conocen a Jacob Black?

—Sí, es uno de los de La Push ¿no? —Me respondió Emmett.

—Sí. Él me ayudo salir de esa depresión y luego de eso… —Me encogí de hombros y volví a suspirar. —Seguí con mi vida lo mejor que pude…

—Lo sentimos mucho, Bella. —Dijo la adorable Esme. —Y, ¿qué estudias? —Me preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Literatura.

—¿En qué universidad? —Preguntó Carlisle con interés.

—En la *NYU.

—¡Igual que nosotros! —Chilló Alice con felicidad, y todos reímos por su tan acostumbrada personalidad.

—Y Bella… ¿Sigues siendo la santurrona del instituto, o cambiaste en algo? —Me dijo un Emmett provocador.

—Créeme, Emm. Cambié. —Contesté bajando la mirada.

No podía imaginar la cara de Emmett cuando los chicos de la universidad le dijeran quien era Bella Swan.

—¿Bella? —Me llamó Alice.

—¿Si?

—Mañana es sábado, ¿haces algo en la noche?

Bueno… Tenía una, por así decirlo, cita con Erick. Pero la podía cancelar por estar con los Cullen. Al menos, con los mejores de ellos…

—Sí, pero lo cancelo. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Le pregunté a Alice.

—Bueno cenamos en casa al igual que la *previa, y después vamos algún bar... —Cuando Alice quiso terminar, fue interrumpida por un divertido Emmett.

—Si es que no tienes miedo, Bella.

—Claro que no, Emmett. ¿Qué tal si esta noche vienes a dormir a mi departamento, Al?

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Emm, Jazz, ustedes también están invitados.

—Claro que sí, Belly. —Me respondió Emmett sonriendo. —Me debo ir, tengo Universidad. Mamá, papá, petiza, Jazz, Belly-Bells… —Dijo en modo de saludo.

—Adiós, Emm. —Saludamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se estaba yendo, no pude evitar mirarlo. Aquel delgado muchacho de escuela había crecido, el encantador Emmett Cullen, ahora era un _hombre_ encantador… Abajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta se le notaba un cuerpo esculpido y trabajado, su cabello rizado y negro, y sin lugar a duda su sonrisa era uno de sus encantos…

—Eehm… ¿Bella? ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Me dijo Alice con picardía.

—NO. —Aclaré con rapidez y un tanto nerviosa al darme cuenta que me le había quedado viendo a Emmett irse. —Claro que no, Alice… —Dije restándole importancia. —Emmett es como un hermano para mí, y ya se me está haciendo tarde para mis clases, me debo ir…

Carlisle y Esme se levantaron y me besaron en mis mejillas; Alice me abrazó con fuerzas, que por cierto nunca supe de donde la sacaba; y Jasper me besó suave en la mejilla.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé hasta llegar a la universidad tomando un atajo por el Gimnasio, donde se encontraban Emmett y un grupo de chicos, entre ellos, Mike.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Conocen a Bella Swan?

—Sí, obvio que conocemos a la "Zorra" Swan. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya la conociste?

Emmett arrugo la frente al apodo del idiota de Mike, pero lo ocultó rápidamente.

—Sí, la conozco del Instituto. Salía con mi… con un conocido, Edward.

A Emmett le dolía hablar de Edward como su hermano, y lo entendía. Su 'querido' hermano le había sacado a su novia, la mujer que amaba y a la que le iba a proponer casamiento ni bien terminar la Universidad. Y eso, solamente lo sabía yo.

—Bueno, el tipo ese sí que tiene suerte… La zorra folla de maravilla. —Dijo Mike.

En cierta forma, me alegraba que a Mike le gustara nuestro encuentro. Pero para su lastima, no iba a volver a suceder.

Emmett estaba sorprendido. Y sin lugar a dudas, él no esperaba que yo no fuese virgen y que para ellos hablar de cómo follaba fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

—Pero, si ya te miró, tienes suerte… Follará contigo y la conocerás en la cama. Bella folla muy bien cuando te cabalga… Erick, ¿tu sales mañana con ella no?

—Sí, hasta ahora si… ¿Por qué?

—Dile que te cabalgue, es _m-a-r-a-v-i-l-l-o-s-a_ la sensación de cuando lo hace… —Mike dijo la palabra 'maravillosa' tan bien, que parecía que decía letra por letra.

—Okey, Mike… —Sonrió Erick de oreja a oreja.

"_Querido, ni siquiera nos veremos…"_ Pensé por dentro con malicia. Amaba dejarlos con las ganas…

—Bueno, me debo ir. Adios, chicos. —Dijo Emmett comenzando a caminar, y se dirigía directamente hacia mí, así que salí de donde me escondía con mucho silencio.

Cuando caminaba hacia mi clase, me alcanzó.

—Bella… —Frené esperándolo, y llegó a mí con una sonrisa. —Así que tu eres la Zorra Swan, ¿eh? —Me dijo Emmett levantando sus cejas con diversión.

—Sí, eso dicen por los pasillos. La zorra Swan, cabalga perfecto y muchas cosas más… ¿Ya te enteraste?

—Sí. ¿Mañana cancelaras con Erick? —Me hice la sorprendida.

—Eehm… Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, charla de hombres, ya sabes... —Dijo mientras que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Sonreí divertida.

—Tranquilo, Emmett. Ya sé lo que muchos hablan sobre mí… —Él asintió en silencio. Un recuerdo volvió a mí, por lo que cambié completamente de tema. —Oye, hoy a la noche tienen que venir a mi casa, y no les di la dirección… —Emmet asintió divertido.

Luego de darle la dirección y de darnos nuestros números, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a sus clases. Las horas pasaron muy, pero muy lentamente. Tanto, que en cualquier momento le tiraría a los profesores con todos mis libros…

Luego de eso, fui al gimnasio, y de camino a él me cruce con Erick, por lo que le dije que no habría _encuentro_ esa noche, ya que me había cruzado con unos viejos amigos. Me fui dejándolo decepcionado, pero no me importaba. ¡Ja! Ni que él fuera importante…

Llegué a mi casa y me puse a arreglar. El comedor lo preparé para esa noche, coloqué dos colchones de una plaza juntos para formar una cama matrimonial para Alice y Jasper, y dos colchones más de una plaza por separado para Emmett y para mí.

Luego de todo eso me puse a hacer la cena, pollo relleno con ensalada *mixta, y cuando terminé de hacerlo, me disponía a sentarme, pero el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente voltee hacia el elegante reloj que mi madre me había regalo para estrenar en mi nuevo departamento, y ya eran las nueve de la noche.

* * *

><p>*NYU: Universidad de Nueva York.<p>

*Previa: en Argentina se le dice previa cuando se pintan visten y toman, para ir a bailar o un bar, casi siempre se hace en una casa diferente.

*Ensalada Mixta: Consiste en Lechuga, tomate, y cebolla.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Losé no tengo perdon de Dios, pero todo tiene sus razones...Primero que nada gracias a mi 7 Comentarios, que, aunqe no son muchos, para mi es como un regalo de Dios...<strong>

**Tengo el capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el tema es que fueron una tormentas de malas noticias, Primero Mi Beta, Se va a la Uni, y no tendra mucho tiempo para betar mas sus historias asique tome la decision de que no me bete mas, segundo INICIO de las clases :_ No tenia tiempo para escribir, les juro que llegaba y la inspiracion no me venia, y tercero mi mama me saco internet pooor un laaargo tiempo.**

**Apesar de todo esto se que no tengo perdon y que a muchas no quieran seguir leyendo pero espero que las que entiendan esto, sigan mi historia...**

**Este cap. va dedicado a mi beta (Que les recomiendo que lean una historia de ellas para saber qe vale la pena leerla, la qe qiera el link de su FF. Me lo manda en un mensaje privado) Ally. y a Malena, que ella es la octava persona que me dijo que queria un cap.**

**Ahora si las dejo con mis pateticas escusas y agradecimientos, solo espero qe las qe esten sentadas leyendo esto me comenten :D**

***Enjoy***

**Con Cariño**

**DaniLa.**


End file.
